Yu-Gi-Oh! Avanzado
by E-HERO-KnightMare
Summary: (Post-Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS) ¡La historia de una nueva generación está por iniciar! Sigue a un nuevo grupo de duelistas mientras que viven aventuras increíbles en un mundo en donde los duelos han evolucionado a nuevas alturas. (OC's, cartas originales creadas/pensadas por mí, nuevos arquetipos) ¡Que lo disfruten!
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1: ¡Introduciendo la Nueva Generación!**

(Lugar Desconocido)

Pasos podían escucharse retumbar en el lugar cubierto por la oscuridad como si la persona que estaba caminando no estuviera intimidada por recorrer un lugar a obscuras, caminando tranquilamente como si estuviera paseando por el parque.

De repente una pequeña luz empezó a parpadear, parecía que provenía de la muñeca de la persona quien decidió prestarle atención acercándosela a la cara. Cuando lo hizo la luz se volvió más intensa revelando las características del misterioso individuo.

Un chico, no mayor a 18 años de 1.79 de altura y de piel clara quien traía puesta una gorra gris con la parte frontal de color negro, una chamarra gris que estaba cerrada, pantalones azules y unos tenis negros con detalles en color blanco. Sus ojos eran de un color rojo tan intenso como la sangre y tenía una cicatriz en el lado izquierdo de su cara que pasaba por su ojo y se detenía a la mitad de su mejilla, pero lo que más llamaba la atención de su persona era su cabello. Incluso si estaba cubierto por la gorra uno podía darse cuenta de lo inusual que resultaba ser su cabello: había dos mechones de color gris que salían por la parte posterior de su gorra mientras un mechón de color azul caía por el medio de su cara por todo el lado izquierdo de la cara y se detenía hasta la altura de su nariz, para terminar el resto de su cabello era de color negro.

Si, su cabello era tricolor. Lo más sorprendente es que todo es natural…

El chico estaba ocupado con el aparato que estaba acoplado a su muñeca, pero si uno se fijaba bien que el artefacto mencionado de hecho ocupaba la mayor parte de su brazo, casi llegando hasta el codo…

*Clang!* *Clang!* *Clang!* *Clang!*

El sonido de metal chocando contra metal le advirtió al chico que no estaba solo en este lugar tan extraño. Dando su total atención hacia donde provenía el sonido el chico decidió acercarse dejando que la luz de su artefacto le iluminara el camino y le guiara a través de la oscuridad. Acercándose al origen del sonido el chico fue recibido por una sombra que era de un tamaño mayor a comparación con él. Lo divertido era que, a pesar de la oscuridad que los rodeaba y de que la luz aun provenía del artefacto del chico, la sombra se mantenía de un color negro profundo con solo sus dos ojos brillando, uno de un color rojo intenso y otro de color azul intenso. Luego una segunda sombra apareció detrás del chico, características similares a la primera sombra, pero con la única diferencia de que ambos ojos brillaban con un color rojo intenso. Las dos sombras luego se enfrentaron la una a la otra en una demostración de velocidad que dejo al chico sorprendido, jamás en su vida había visto algo moverse con esa velocidad!

Las sombras chocaban entre si una y otra vez y fue aquí donde el chico se dio cuenta que ambas sombras portaban armas, lo que parecía ser un par de espadas por parte de la sombra con los ojos de distintos colores y una espada y una guadaña por parte de la sombra de ojos rojos. El sonido del metal chochando entre si era lo único que se escuchaba mientras la mirada del chico seguía puesta en el espectáculo que estaba presenciando, varios movimientos eran realizados por parte de ambas entidades, hasta que en un movimiento sincronizado ambas figuras desaparecieron.

…

…

…

El chico se mantuvo estático ya que se encontraba solo de nuevo en ese lugar, sin saber qué hacer. Tenía miedo de seguir avanzando, algo en esas sombras lo mantenía en un estado de terror total, como si una de esas sombras supiera de su existencia y lo estuviera observando mientras peleaba contra la otra. Unos minutos después el chico se armó de valor y siguió caminando entre la oscuridad aun sin saber que o con quien se podría topar.

'_E-es-esto es ex-extraño, ¿Dónde demonios estoy?' _pensaba el chico preocupado, pareciera como si estuviera atrapado en ese lugar tan extraño, sin saber cuánto tiempo llevaba ya en ese lugar.

'_¿Qué eran esas sombras? ¿Por qué sentí como si una de esas sombras me estuviera observando, casi analizándome?' _seguía el chico sumergido en sus pensamientos si darse cuenta que detrás de él se empezaba a formar una tercera sombra, igual que la primera sombra tenía los ojos de color rojo y azul brillando con la misma intensidad, pero se diferenciaba de las otras dos ya que se podía apreciar que esta sombra tenía una figura más curvilínea, así como lo que parecía ser una larga cabellera.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda del chico al sentirse observado una vez más, también sentía como si alguien, o algo, lo estuviera siguiendo.

'_Espero que no sea lo que creo que es…' _pensaba el chico para sus adentros mientras poco a poco daba media vuelta para revisar su espalda.

*Foosh!*

Justo en el momento en el que se dio la vuelta por completo la sombra se abalanzo sobre él con una mano extendida que se dirigía hacia su pecho, justo donde se encontraba su corazón y el terror se reflejaba en los ojos del chico al ver como lo consumía la oscuridad…

"Aaahhh!"

* * *

**(Habitación desconocida)**

"Aaahhh!" *THUD!* "Ouch!"

En una habitación algo desordenada nos encontramos con una imagen un tanto curiosa… lo que parecía ser un bulto cubierto por unas sábanas se encontraba revolcándose en el piso mientras un quejido de dolor provenía de dicho bulto…

"Ah rayos! Eso sí dolió!" se escuchaba una voz y cuando el movimiento se hizo más claro la persona debajo de las sabanas se liberó "¿Eh? Oh era solo un sueño" resulto que esa persona era el chico de pelo tricolor que al parecer se encontraba despertando de su sueño _'Aunque ese sueño se me hizo muy real, demonios aun me siento algo…'_

*Knock knock* "¿Jaziel, estas ahí? despierta ya que vamos a llegar tarde" *Knock knock*

Nuestro protagonista se encontraba tan sumergido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe para dejar ver a una chica parada en la entrada.

La chica parecía tener 18 años de 1.65 de altura y de piel clara, sus ojos eran de color morado y su cara tenía unas cuantas pecas en las mejillas y en el tabique de la nariz, sus labios eran delgados pero atractivos, su nariz era pequeña y respingada. Su pelo era lacio y le llegaba hasta la mitad de la espalda, era de color naranja claro y tenía un mechón de un naranja más oscuro que caía por el lado derecho de su cara. Vestía una blusa de tirantes blanca que llevaba la imagen de un gato en el centro, encima un chaleco negro con capucha y que tenía felpa de color blanco alrededor de la parte inferior del chaleco, en la capucha y en los orificios de los brazos. Sus pechos eran de una modesta copa B. Tenía también puesto un gorro de lana de color gris. Traía puestos unos shorts de mezclilla que le llegaban hasta la mitad del muslo dejando ver sus bien formadas piernas y unas zapatillas deportivas negras con franjas blancas con un par de calcetas blancas que se abultaban justo por encima de las zapatillas.

Esta es Faye una gran amiga de nuestro protagonista (aunque ella sentía algo más por el).

La chica en cuestión se encontraba paralizada en la puerta con los ojos bien abiertos y un sonrojo muy notable, ¿la razón?, resulta que a nuestro protagonista le gusta dormir utilizando solamente unos pants holgados y en este momento se encontraba sentado en el piso dejando a la vista su bien trabajado cuerpo, desde sus pectorales hasta sus abdominales, pasando por sus fuertes brazos y, pues, todo lo demás y esa era la razón por la cual Faye se encontraba totalmente hipnotizada: por el cuerpo de su amigo. Se había olvidado el porqué de su aparición y casi quería abalanzársele a su no tan amor secreto y hacerlo suyo allí y ahora…

"¿Um… Faye estas bien?" gracias a Dios nuestro protagonista la libero de sus… ahem… pensamientos libidinosos.

"Ah que, um yo so-solo, que, bien ah, ah sí, vine a despertarte si no te apuras vamos a llegar tarde" dijo la chica mientras se limpiaba el pequeño brote de saliva que salía por su boca y su sonrojo se desvanecía.

"Oh cierto, voy en un momento solo tengo que ducharme" dicho esto el chico se levantó y se dirigió hacia el baño fuera de su habitación.

Pero alguien le impedía el paso… "Etto Faye, ¿estás bien? Necesito salir sino no podré estar listo a tiempo" cierto es, Faye se encontraba aun en la entrada totalmente inmóvil, después de ponerse en pie nuestro protagonista seguía en ropa interior lo que le dio otra oportunidad a la chica de ver el cuerpo de su amigo y esto provoco que se perdiera en su mundo de fantasía, el ver que el chico se acercaba a ella no ayudo mucho y se quedó paralizada con su mente jugándole una broma de que el chico se había decidido a tomarla justo en ese lugar (vaya pervertida que es!).

"¡Ah que! Si perdón, lo siento mucho, ¡a-adelante!"

La chica se fue corriendo de ahí como alma que lleva el diablo y se dirigió hacia la planta baja del edificio, que es donde se encontraba la cocina y donde en este momento los otros residentes de la casa se encontraban, bueno algunos de ellos ya que los demás ya se habían ido.

Llegando a la cocina Faye se encontró con otras dos chicas que estaban sentadas en una mesa mientras desayunaban un tazón de cereal cada una.

La primera chica parecía tener 18 años de 1.66 de altura, piel clara y de cabello castaño que llegaba hasta la mitad de la espalda con los bordes del mismo rizado y en un tono más oscuro con dos mechones rizados que se encontraban en los costados de la cara. Sus ojos eran de color miel, sus labios eran delgados, su nariz era un poco más grande que la de Faye y tenía una barbilla partida. Sus pechos eran de copa C. Vestía una blusa de tirantes de color rosa y encima una chamarra delgada de color rosa claro con los cierres en color dorado. Llevaba puestos unos googles a manera de collar que tenían los visores de color verde. Un pantalón de mezclilla azul claro y unas zapatillas deportivas totalmente blancos.

La segunda chica parecía ser más joven, como de 17 años 1.64 de altura, piel clara y cabello negro lacio atado en una trenza de lado hacia la izquierda y un mechón de cabello libre de color rojo que caía por el lado derecho de su cara. Sus ojos eran de color negro que brillaban con cierta inocencia, labios delgados y una nariz un poco más pequeña que la de Faye y con unas mejillas un poco llenitas que en ciertas ocasiones la hacían parecer una tierna ardillita. Sus pechos eran de copa D siendo la chica con los pechos más grandes de las tres, a pesar de ser la más joven. Vestía una playera de manga larga de color rojo que acentuaba sus generosos pechos y dejaba ver un poco de escote, encima un chaleco sencillo de color negro que no podía cerrarse debido a sus "atributos". Un broche con forma de flor de color blanco con detalles en color rojo adornaba su cabello sirviendo como pinza para sostener el peinado. Traía puesta una falda larga de color blanco que le llegaba por debajo de las rodillas. Unas zapatillas deportivas de color rojo con las cintas y los bordes en blanco.

Estas eran Melissa y Dulce, amigas de Jaziel y Faye pero que secretamente también sentían algo por su amigo.

Las dos chicas vieron como su amiga llegaba hasta la cocina totalmente sonrojada con vapor saliendo de su cabeza y muy nerviosa. Llego y se sentó en la mesa dispuesta a desayunar cuando sus dos amigas decidieron hablar.

"¿Sucedió algo que debamos saber Faye-chan?" preguntaron las dos al mismo tiempo con un aura maliciosa a su alrededor mientras los ojos de ambas chicas brillaban con una chispa de furia poniendo aún más nerviosa a Faye, quien rápidamente recobro la compostura.

"No sucedió nada que deban saber, ¡e incluso si así fue no es de su incumbencia hmph!" contesto la peli naranja con un bufido de molestia. Si bien las tres chicas eran amigas desde hace tiempo y se llevaban bien la mayoría del tiempo sabían acerca de los sentimientos que las tres compartían por el chico de pelo tricolor, algo que hacía que se vieran como rivales en el amor y que provocaba que en algunas ocasiones se encendiera una rivalidad algo acalorada.

"¿Estas segura Faye-chan?" pregunto la castaña.

"Si, pareciera como si viste algo que no debiste haber visto" continuo la pelinegra.

"Je, no les importa, aunque… debo decir que vi algo… que ustedes hubieran matado por ver… jejeje" remato la chica con una sonrisa burlona, provocando molestia en las otras dos, pero antes de que pudieran responder la razón por la cual iban a pelear decidió hacer acto de presencia, vistiendo la misma ropa con la que se había visto en el sueño. El chico había bajado a desayunar y se encontró con sus tres amigas quienes voltearon al verlo entrar en la cocina "¡Buenos días Jaziel!" dijeron la castaña y la pelinegra

"Buenos días Melissa y Dulce" respondía el chico con una sonrisa sin darse cuenta de que las mencionadas estaban sonrojadas por la sonrisa que el chico les había dedicado a ellas.

Pero cierta peli naranja estaba molesta por eso… "¿Qué hay de mi Jaziel? ¿No me vas a dar los buenos días?" preguntó Faye con un tierno puchero en su cara y con una mirada molesta dirigida al chico quien rio nervioso.

"P-pero por supuesto, bu-buenos d-días Faye" dijo el chico nervioso, pero luego continuo "A-au-aunque si iba a decirte cuando fuiste a despertarme, pero estabas, no lo sé, ahm distraída, si eso era" Faye inmediatamente recordó lo que vio y se sonrojo fuertemente, imágenes del cuerpo semidesnudo de su amor platónico volvían a su mente.

"Bu-b-bueno e-e-eso fue t-tu c-cu-culpa idiota, estabas se-s-semi-semidesnudo frente a mi" era lo único que atinaba a decir la chica.

"¡¿QUÉ?!" Gritaron Melissa y Dulce sorprendidas "¡ESO FUE LO QUE VISTE!" seguían incrédulas las otras dos.

"¡Pervertida!" decía la pelinegra.

"¡Argh! ¡Maldita suertuda!" dijo la castaña quien rápidamente se tapó la boca sorprendida por lo que había dicho, esperando que Jaziel no se hubiera dado cuenta de lo que dijo mientras las otras dos también veían algo nerviosas esperando que el chico del cual estaban enamoradas no las viera como unas pervertidas o como unas inmaduras por como actuaban…

…

…

…

Para su suerte, Jaziel se encontraba sirviéndose un tazón de cereal y no había prestado atención a lo que sucedía ni siquiera al grito que dieron dos de sus amigas instantes atrás, cosa que calmo a las chicas.

"Oigan chicas ¿y los demás?" Preguntaba Jaziel.

"Ya sabes penúltimo día, tuvieron que adelantarse para arreglar los preparativos para la graduación de mañana, además de que Casey planea retarte a otro duelo hoy, después de clases" le respondió Dulce.

"¿Jo? Así que un duelo, ¿eh?" decía Jaziel con una sonrisa.

**(Unos minutos después)**

Y con eso resuelto los 4 amigos terminaron de desayunar y se pusieron en marcha, cada uno llevándose lo que necesitaban para la jornada y eso era un aparato que se pusieron en el brazo y los estuches que tenían dentro sus respectivos decks. Con todo preparado salieron de su hogar que era una casa de 3 pisos que se veía a simple vista era muy espaciosa.

Resulta que los chicos atendían una academia especial que capacitaba a los duelistas en distintas disciplinas para que pudieran desarrollarse en el futuro. Si bien un duelista que poseía un disco de duelo y haya participado en un duelo oficial ya era considerado un profesional y podía ganar dinero con cada duelo en el que participaba, si este duelista quería podía elegir una rama especializada y estas eran:

Duelista Turbo, especializado en los duelos turbo.

Duelista Idol/Músico, que combinaba los duelos con los espectáculos de música.

Duelista Avanzado, quienes manejaban lo que era conocido como Duelos Avanzados.

Duelista Deportista, quienes unían los duelos con algún deporte que practicaran de manera profesional.

Duelista de LINK VRAINS, quienes desarrollaban toda su carrera en la plataforma virtual que recién se había instaurado en la generación anterior.

Duelista de Acción, quien le daba a la audiencia duelos combinados con el espectáculo como el legendario Yuya Sakaki.

Duelista Profesor/a, quienes aparte de ser duelistas servían como maestros en las escuelas de duelo.

Duelista de la Ley, quienes fungían como los policías y atrapaban a los criminales.

Y por último Duelista Variado, quienes podían tener de más de una profesión, aunque eran los más escasos por la dificultad del entrenamiento.

Debido a la evolución de los Duelos de Monstruos desde su creación ya era considerado un deporte y el ser duelista ya era considerado un oficio y debido al incremento de la tecnología y la ciencia los Duelos Avanzados eran los considerados como la atracción de la generación, gracias a que permitían que los duelistas interactuaran con sus monstruos de una manera más cercana a comparación de los Duelos de Acción, permitiendo todo lo que se podía hacer en esos duelos con la mejora de que ahora los duelistas podían agregar su consciencia a los hologramas sólidos de sus monstruos, efectivamente "convirtiéndose" en sus monstruos preferidos durante algunos puntos de los duelos. Esto también ayudaba durante los Duelos de Acción para localizar y obtener las cartas de acción.

Gracias a esto los Duelos Avanzados eran los favoritos ya que, según los duelistas, permitía conectarte más con tus cartas.

Con esta tecnología los Duelistas de la Ley podían usar ciertos monstruos para atrapar criminales, siempre y cuando estuvieran en presencia de una torre que liberaba la energía que se usaba en los Duelos Avanzados y que permitía que los duelistas se compartieran su conciencia con sus monstruos. Dichas torres eran muy difíciles de construir por lo que solo habían 2 a lo mucho en cada ciudad y el radio en el que la energía era liberada y permitía la separación de la conciencia era muy limitado: apenas 2 km a la redonda.

(Academia de Duelos de ciudad Network)

La Academia de Duelos de ciudad Network era un lugar sorprendente y eso se podía decir con solo el diseño de la escuela: El campus era lo suficientemente grande como para abarcar toda una cuadra completa, era del tamaño de un centro comercial! Y como no iba a serlo si el campus debía tener el espacio suficiente para llevar a cabo todas las actividades dentro. Contaba con una pista sencilla para las prácticas de Turbo Duelos, un campo lo suficientemente grande para los Duelos de Acción y otro un poco más grande para los Duelos Avanzados y un espacio para que los alumnos se conectaran a LINK VRAINS, sin contar las aulas para estudiar, la biblioteca, la cafetería, los dormitorios para los estudiantes que vinieran de fuera de la ciudad y otras instalaciones que convertían la escuela en una digna de admirarse.

Lo mejor de todo es que cualquiera podía inscribirse, no importaba el estatus social ni nada por el estilo, solo importaba que tuvieras amor por los duelos y nada más.

Y llegando a la escuela se encontraban nuestros cuatro protagonistas quienes ya estaban listos para el penúltimo día del ciclo: resulta que Jaziel, Melissa y Faye ya estaban en el último año y a punto de graduarse y Dulce estaba por entrar al último año, después de que sus amigos se graduaran.

"Ah vaya quien lo diría este es nuestro penúltimo día en este lugar" decía Melissa con un tono de nostalgia en su voz.

"Si, lo sé, cuatro años aquí y pasaron rápido" decía Faye.

"Y lo mejor fueron las experiencias que vivimos aquí, ¿o no chicas?" esta vez Jaziel habló.

"Bueno, aunque a mí me queda un año aquí y sin ustedes va a ser un poco aburrido" hablaba Dulce con algo de molestia, a ella todavía le faltaba un año para graduarse.

"Ah no te preocupes Dulce, recuerda que Mónica y Andrea están en las mismas que tú, a ellas también les falta un año así que te harán compañía" le recordó su amiga castaña.

"Cierto… pero no será lo mismo sin ustedes" decía Dulce en un susurro con un pequeño puchero. Los chicos ya habían entrado en la escuela cuando fueron llamados por unas personas que los estaban esperando.

"¡HEY CHICOS POR FIN LLEGAN!" Gritaba un chico que se estaba acercando a nuestros protagonistas junto a 2 chicas.

El chico tenía la edad de Jaziel, 18 años, un poco más bajo que el chico de cabello tricolor con 1.75 de altura, piel clara y de cabello castaño algo alborotado con algunos rizos por aquí y por allá, de ojos color avellana y una expresión de bufón. Llevaba puesto una camisa blanca y encima una playera color verde oscuro con la palabra _"Destiny"_ en letras amarillas, un pantalón color café claro y unos zapatos negros. Él era Juan, amigo de Jaziel y los demás y otro residente de la casa de nuestros protagonistas.

La primera chica que lo acompañaba tenía 17 años de 1.67 de altura, piel clara y cabello negro lacio y que le llegaba hasta la parte baja de la espalda y que tenía una diadema en la cabeza de color negro. Ojos morados de un tono más oscuro que los de Faye, labios delgados y una nariz pequeña. Pechos copa C. Traía puesto un vestido estilo lolita gótica con una abertura en el centro de color negro en la falda y en los costados con detalles blancos con lo que parecía ser un corset color rojo carmesí en el centro y por debajo del vestido. Unas medias largas de color blanco y unos zapatos negros completaban su vestimenta. Ella era Mónica, amiga de los demás y otra residente de la casa.

La otra chica era de 17 años de 1.58 de altura, piel de tez morena y cabello negro lacio que le llegaba a la mitad de la espalda. Sus ojos eran de color negro, sus labios eran delgados y su nariz era respingada. Pechos copa C. Vestía una playera blanca sencilla y unos pantalones azules ajustados. Unas zapatillas deportivas de color negro con detalles en blanco. Ella era Andrea otra amiga de los protagonistas e igual residente de la misma casa.

Ellos tres se habían acercado a Jaziel y los demás viendo que ya habían llegado. Juan, Mónica y Andrea habían salido antes de la casa junto con las otras 3 personas que también viven ahí debido a que habían prometido ayudar con las preparaciones de la graduación, aunque el único que se graduaba de ellos tres era Juan ya que Mónica y Andrea todavía tenían que cursar otro año como Dulce. La razón por la cual decidieron salir antes era para acompañar a su amigo Juan de quien estaban enamoradas las dos, aunque fuera un secreto para los demás, bueno excepto para Faye y las demás chicas.

"Buenos días chicos, pensamos que no llegaban" dijo Andrea.

"Buenos días a todos chicos perdón la tardanza, pero es que tuvimos ciertos, ahem, problemillas…" dijo Melissa mientras le lanzaba una mirada de celos a Faye quien solo atino a sonrojarse mientras miraba en cualquier dirección que no fuera la de Jaziel. Las únicas que se percataron de su acción fueron Mónica y Andrea quienes sabían muy bien que había una rivalidad en marcha entre sus tres amigas por el corazón del mismo chico, bueno ellas estaban igual compitiendo por los sentimientos de Juan así que sabían lo que sucedía.

"Oye viejo será mejor que te prepares, Casey quiere enfrentarte en un duelo sin límites, dice algo de por fin derrotarte después de todos estos años o algo así" decía Juan hacia su amigo de pelo tricolor.

"Jeje y lo estaré esperando, hace mucho que no tenía un duelo contra él, espero que sea sorprendente" Exclamo Jaziel con seguridad en su mirada esperando el duelo contra el que proclamo como su rival.

Las chicas se encontraban en su propia conversación mientras los dos chicos estaban en la suya "Entonces ¿qué paso que hizo que se tardaran?" preguntó la morena a sus amigas.

"¡Puff! Que la pervertida de Faye vio a Jaziel semidesnudo…" decía con puchero Dulce.

"¡Faye pero que atrevida~! Fíjate que verlo mientras se preparaba para ir al baño~" Andrea decía con una voz picara.

"¿Q-QUÉ? ¡N-NO, ESO NO F-FU-FUE LO QUE PA-PASO!" chillo muy sonrojada la peli naranja por la acusación de Andrea "El apenas se había despertado y estaba cubierto por la sabana solo me tomo desprevenida" dijo un poco más calmada la chica de ojos morados y pelo naranja.

"Ah vale, entonces no estabas acosándolo" la pelinegra del vestido decía.

"¡CLARO QUE NO!" volvió a exclamar sorprendida la peli naranja.

"Aunque yo esperaba esto de Melissa y no de ti" remataba Mónica.

"¿QUÉ?" grito la castaña.

"Eso sí" secundó Dulce.

"Dulce no me ayudes…" decía derrotada la castaña.

"Ok, ok lo mejor será que entremos ya a clases chicos, todos debemos ayudar a preparar los eventos, además de que debemos preparar nuestros decks para los duelos finales contra los profesores de mañana" les recordó la pelinegra de ojos morados a los demás y así, todos los chicos decidieron entrar a clases.

**(Time Skip hasta el final de clases)**

Con la finalización de las clases todos los alumnos se dirigían a sus hogares excepto un grupo de chicos que se había dirigido hacia el campo de entrenamiento de Duelos Avanzados para el duelo que ahí se llevaría a cabo. El grupo consistía de dos chicos y cinco chicas y estos eran Jaziel, Juan, Melissa, Dulce, Faye, Mónica y Andrea quienes se dirigían a ese campo para presencia el duelo entre Jaziel y Casey los cuales siempre eran emocionantes. Además de que los enfrentamientos entre ambos eran muy parejos y prueba de ello eran los resultados hasta ahora, con el récord quedando en un empate con cuatro victorias para cada uno.

Al llegar al campo ya había tres personas esperándolos, 1 chico y 2 chicas.

El chico tenía 18 años, aunque parecía ser mayor, de piel blanca y pelo rubio con un mechón café en el frente del mismo. Sus ojos eran de color azul y una expresión seria, casi fría e indiferente. Vestía una camisa de botones color azul cielo y encima una chamarra de color azul oscuro, casi negro. Unos pantalones totalmente negros y unas zapatillas deportivas grises. Él era Casey, amigo de los presentes y el ultimo chico que vivía con ellos.

Una de las chicas presentes tenía 18 años, de piel blanca y pelo color rojo lacio con una trenza pequeña en el lado derecho de su cara. Sus ojos eran de color azul y sus labios eran delgados con una nariz normal y unas cuantas pecas en las mejillas. Sus pechos eran de copa D, pero un poco más pequeños que los de Dulce. Vestía una playera negra con los bordes de las mangas, el cuello y el borde inferior de la misma de color rojo, encima una chaqueta de cuero de color roja y unos pantalones ajustados de color azul. Traía puestos unos zapatos negros. Ella era Christina, amiga de los presentes y otra residente de la casa.

La otra chica tenía 18 años, piel blanca y pelo rubio lacio que caía hasta la mitad de su espalda y que tenía dos mechones de color verde en la parte y que enmarcaban su rostro. Sus ojos eran de color azul, sus labios eran delgados y sus pechos eran de copa D, ligeramente más pequeños que los de Christina. Vestía una playera gris ajustada que dejaba al descubierto su vientre y encima una gabardina de color blanco con el centro del mismo y la zona de los hombros de color azul con bordes amarillos, por dentro se veía que era rojo. Unos pantalones blancos y unas botas de color blanco y que en el centro eran del mismo color azul que la gabardina. Ella era Jessica, e igual que en los casos anteriores era amiga de los presentes y el último miembro que vivía en la casa con los demás.

Lo divertido, y que parecía ser un patrón, era que Christina y Jessica estaban enamoradas de Casey, pero no hacían un movimiento por miedo y por la rivalidad que las dos tenían.

"Hasta que por fin llegas Jaziel, Pensé que te habías acobardado" Decía el rubio con un toque de humor, aun manteniendo la seriedad en su rostro, hacia su amigo/rival.

"De que hablas Casey si sabes que yo nunca le digo que no a un duelo, en especial a uno que se va a ser emocionante" Sonreía de manera confiada el chico de pelo tricolor.

"Hoy se romperá el empate y de nuevo tomare ventaja entre nosotros y de allí me aseguraré de que no vuelvas a vencerme" decía con una expresión sería el rubio de mechón café.

"Jajaja síguete diciendo eso Casey-_chan_~" decía Jaziel con algo de malicia juguetona hacia su rival, sabía que si lo provocaba el duelo se pondría más intenso…

"Grrr" Y no se equivocó. El rubio tenía una vena hinchada en la frente y rechinaba los dientes de coraje, el bastardo le dijo 'chan', ¡¿CÓMO SE ATREVE?!

"¡Suficiente! ¡Es hora de iniciar!" rugió el rubio activando su disco de duelo. Su disco de duelo era de color negro y cubría casi todo su brazo, el cristal de la pantalla se encendió y una plataforma de energía se formó en el frente con la forma de los discos de duelo del pasado de color negro con los bordes azules.

"¡Que así sea!" Le respondió su rival activando su disco de duelo. Este era de color rojo e igual cubría casi todo su brazo, el cristal se encendió y la plataforma de energía se formó, era de color negro y el borde era de color azul.

"DUELO!"

Continuara…

**Bueno chicos y chicas aquí está la que era mi tercera historia (ahora resubida), aunque en realidad será la historia en la que me voy a centrar más (Esto era lo que pensaba con anterioridad...). Como lo habrán visto esta historia estará centrada en puros personajes OC y en cuanto al romance pues los tres chicos presentados en este capítulo tendrán harem, ya fueron introducidas los primeros miembros de dichos harems.**

**Si lo llegaron a notar hubo un par de referencias en este capítulo en cuanto a las generaciones anteriores se refiere. Eso me recuerda, esta historia se lleva a cabo después del final de Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS. Sí, ya sé que la serie aún no se acaba pero eso no afectara en nada la trama, además hay tiempo suficiente para que la serie concluya, ya que los personajes de las series anteriores no aparecerán sino hasta los arcos finales y para eso va a faltar muchoooo tiempo.**

**En cuanto a los personajes seguimos con la tradición de Yu-Gi-Oh!: Protagonista (Jaziel, el nombre es tributo a Jaden debido a que empieza con "Ja" en lugar de "Yu". Esta última silaba estará más bien en el apellido. Elegí esté nombre por dos razones importantes: una, la relación con dos personajes que aparecerán a futuro; y dos, quería un nombre con una connotación religiosa y me gustó mucho **_**Jaziel**_**.**

**Bueno todos los personajes van a tener un papel muy importante y eventualmente conocerán el pasado de todos los chicos y como llegaron a ser amigo y a vivir juntos y sin sus padres.**

**Ah, por cierto, la escena del principio recuérdenla para el futuro ya que ahí hubo un par de mensajes que serán importantes para el futuro de esta historia.**

**Sin más que decir me despido chicos y chicas, espero que hayan disfrutado este primer capítulo y ya saben, si tienen alguna duda, sugerencia o simplemente quieren hablar pueden enviarme un PM o dejar un review.**

**¡Los leo después!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2: Enfrentamiento de rivales, E-HERO vs Mist**

"DUELO!"

Gritaba tanto Jaziel como Casey mientras que la torre de Duelos Avanzados de la escuela se activaba y en el ambiente se lograban percibir las ondas que desprendía.

* * *

**(Duelo Avanzado: Jaziel VS Casey)**

**Jaziel: 4000 LP**

**Casey: 4000 LP**

**Turno 1**

"Bien, yo empiezo" decía Casey mientras que veía su mano analizando las posibles jugadas.

**Mano de Casey (5): "Mist Swordsman*", "Mist Gargoyle*", "Allure of Darkness", "Mist Fiend*" y "Mist Back-Up*"**

"Bien, primero activo la carta hechizo **Allure of Darkness** desde mi mano para robar dos cartas"

**Mano de Casey: agregadas "Mist Larva*" y "Mist Devili*"**

"Y destierro a **"Mist Gargoyle" **de mi mano" decía Casey al momento de activar el hechizo, robar dos cartas y desterrar al monstruo designado.

* * *

**(Con los espectadores)**

"Hmph, uno de los combos favoritos de Casey para iniciar un duelo" decía Christina viendo junto a los demás el espectáculo.

"Si no inicia de esa forma entonces inicia jugando a su as" decía Juan recordando los duelos anteriores en donde Casey había sido participante.

"Quién creen que sea el ganador de este duelo?" preguntaba Andrea a nadie en particular haciendo que Juan y Mónica se pusieran nerviosos al sentir como los otros dos grupos de chicas se veían con miradas desafiantes-

"Pero claro que Casey va a ganar, estuvo preparando su deck desde hace tiempo para poder vencer a Jaziel" decía con seguridad Christina.

"Estás equivocada cabeza de fuego" decía Faye haciendo que una vena saliera en la frente de Christina por cómo le dijeron.

"Jaziel va a ganar, seguro, tiene respuestas para cualquier situación que se le presente" decía con seguridad Melissa.

"Están equivocadas, si Casey utiliza sus monstruos más fuertes Jaziel no tendrá oportunidad" Jessica daba su punto de vista.

"Yo me conformo con ver a sus dos monstruos principales de cada uno" decía Dulce deteniendo la discusión entre las otras cuatro chicas y haciendo que Juan, Mónica y Andrea agradecieran por la intervención de la chica.

"En eso tienes razón, si los invocan entonces podemos asegurar que el duelo será intenso" decía con una sonrisa el castaño mientras regresaban sus miradas al duelo.

* * *

**(De regreso al duelo)**

"Ahora, como no controlo monstruos boca arriba puedo invocar a **"Mist Swordsman" **de manera especial desde mi mano" decía le rubio de mechón castaño al momento de colocar la carta de monstruo en el disco de duelo.

En el campo aparecía el monstruo de Casey, el cual tenía la apariencia de un caballero con armadura en su mayoría blanca, con algunas partes de un color azul oscuro las cuales eran los protectores de las pantorrillas, parte de los brazos, las hombreras y la parte frontal del cuerpo. También se podía apreciar como una ligera capa de niebla yacía alrededor del caballero. Llevaba también una espada en su mano derecha con el filo de color amarillo y el mango de color azul oscuro.

**Mist Swordsman – Guerrero/Efecto/Nivel 4/OSCURIDAD/ ATK-1500 DEF-1300**

"Ahora activo el efecto de mi monstruo; al ser invocado de manera especial puedo pagar 500 LP para invocar de manera especial desde mi mazo un monstruo **"Mist"** de nivel 4 o menor"

**Casey – 4000 LP 3500 LP**

"¡E invoco de manera especial a **"Mist Shielder*" **en modo de defensa!"

Al lado de **"Mist Swordsman" **aparecía el nuevo monstruo de Casey el cual tenía una armadura más voluminosa con respecto a Swordsman, pero mantenía los mismos colores. El monstruo aparecía hincado y con un gran escudo frente a él. También se percibía algo de niebla a su alrededor.

**Mist Shielder – Guerrero/Efecto/Nivel 4/ OSCURIDAD/ ATK-600 DEF-1900**

"¡Y se activa el efecto de mi monstruo!" declaraba Casey mientras que un brillo azul oscuro cubría al monstruo recién invocado "Cuando es invocado de manera especial me permite agregar una carta **"Mist" **desde el mazo hasta mi mano" el disco de duelo del chico barajeaba el mazo y luego expulsaba una carta la cual Casey tomaba.

**Carta agregada: "Mist Wall*"**

"Y aún no he invocado de manera normal así que juego a **"Mist Devili"** en modo de ataque" decía Casey jugando un tercer monstruo.

En el campo aparecía un pequeño ser completamente ensombrecido. La silueta se asemejaba a la de un pequeño diablillo y lo único que se lograba percibir eran los dos ojos y la boca los cuales eran de color blanco. Igual que los otros dos, una ligera capa de niebla estaba alrededor del monstruo.

**Mist Devili – Demonio/Efecto/Nivel 2/ OSCURIDAD/ ATK-500 DEF-500**

"¡Y ahora el efecto de Devili se activa!: al ser invocado puedo seleccionar un monstruo en el campo y ese monstruo gana 500 ATK y lo elijo a él mismo" decía Casey mientras que un brillo azul cubría a Devili aumentando su ATK.

**Mist Devili – ATK-500 1000**

"Y para finalizar mi turno coloco una carta boca abajo" decía Casey mientras que una carta se materializaba en el campo y luego desparecía.

**Jaziel: 4000 LP**

**Casey: 3500 LP – Mano (3)**

**Turno 2**

"Muy bien, ¡aquí vamos, robo!" decía Jaziel mientras sacaba una carta y veía su mano.

**Mano de Jaziel (6): "Polymerization", "Elemental HERO Avian", "Elemental HERO Stratos", "Comradery*", "Convert Contact" y "Neo-Spacian Glow Moss"**

"Ok, comenzare jugando la carta **"Convert Contact" **con la cual voy a enviar a **"Neo-Spacian Glow Moss"** de mi mano al cementerio y a **"Neo-Spacian Air Hummingbird" **desde mi mazo al cementerio para robar dos cartas" declaraba Jaziel mientras que enviaba dichas cartas al cementerio y robaba dos cartas.

**Cartas robadas: "Elemental HERO Burstinatrix" y "O - Oversoul"**

"Bien, ¡ahora juego a **"Elemental HERO Stratos** en modo de ataque!" decía Jaziel mientras invocaba al monstruo el cual aparecía en el campo "En este momento activo el efecto de Stratos el cual me permite traer a un **"HERO"** de mi mazo a mi mano, pero eso no es todo porque encadeno también el hechizo de juego rápido **"Comradery"** desde mi mano"

Jaziel activaba un hechizo haciendo que la carta apareciera en el campo y cuya ilustración mostraba a Avian de frente en una pose de pelea mientras que detrás de él se encontraba Clayman preparado para pelear al lado del otro héroe.

"Esta carta me permite invocar de manera especial un **"Elemental HERO" **desde mi mazo en el momento en el que otroes invocado de manera normal, siempre y cuando su ataque sea menor que el del monstruo que invoqué" explicaba el chico del cabello tricolor "¡Y elijo invocar al **"Elemental HERO Prisma" **en modo de ataque!"

Y al lado izquierdo de Stratos aparecía Prisma también en modo de ataque y con una pose en donde tenía los brazos cruzados.

"Y ahora se termina de resolver el efecto de Stratos con el cual traigo al **"Elemental HERO Boost*" **directo a mi mano" decía Jaziel mientras que su disco de duelo barajeaba su mazo y expulsaba una carta la cual el chico tomaba "Pero espera, aún no acabo pues se activa el efecto de Boost: al ser agregado de mi mazo hasta mi mano por el efecto de alguna carta lo puedo invocar de modo especial, ¡así que aparece, **"Elemental HERO Boost"** en modo de defensa!"

El nuevo héroe aparecía del lado derecho de Stratos hincado sobre una de sus rodillas. Boost tenía un traje ceñido al cuerpo de color negro con partes de armadura de color rojo las cuales se encontraban en sus pantorrillas, un peto, la extensión de los brazos y un casco con un visor negro. Tenía también unas cuantas flechas de color amarillo adornando partes de su cuerpo, una de ellas, la mayor, estaba sobre el visor y las demás se repartían en el centro del peto y en las manos y pies.

**Elemental HERO Stratos – Guerrero/Efecto/Nivel 4/VIENTO/ ATK-1800 DEF-300**

**Elemental HERO Prisma – Guerrero/Efecto/Nivel 4/LUZ/ ATK-1700 DEF-1100**

**Elemental HERO Boost – Guerrero/Efecto/Nivel 4/VIENTO/ ATK-500 DEF-500**

"Ahora, activo el efecto de Prisma con el cual puedo mostrar un monstruo de Fusión en mi mazo extra y enviar uno de sus materiales específicos al cementerio" decía Jaziel mientras que el compartimiento de su mazo extra se abría expulsando una carta la cual Jaziel tomaba y mostraba "Y elijo al **"Elemental HERO Neos Knight" **para enviar a Neos al cementerio"

En el momento en el que Jaziel enviaba al monstruo designado al cementerio esté aparecía de manera espiritual detrás del chico de cabello tricolor.

"¡Y ahora, activo la carta hechizo, **"Polymerization"** desde mi mano para combinar a Avian y Burstinatrix en mi mano!"

Luego de activar el hechizo un espiral azul y rojo aparecía de repente en el cual luego aparecían Avian y Burstinatrix y estos comenzaban a fusionarse.

"¡Poderoso Héroe legendario protector de los inocentes, desciende con tu poderosa llama y acaba con el mal!" entonaba Jaziel con las manos levantadas "Invocación por Fusión; ¡Aparece, nivel 6, **"Elemental HERO Flame Wingman"**!" gritaba el chico juntando sus dos manos.

Y para terminar delante de los tres héroes previamente invocados aparecía el monstruo de fusión insignia de una generación del pasado.

"¡Ahora!" interrumpía Casey "En este momento se activa el efecto de mi **"Mist Larva" **desde mi mano: en cuanto invocas de manera especial a un monstruo puedo invocarlo de manera especial desde mi mano y lo que es mejor, durante el turno que es invocado de manera especial no puede ser destruid en batalla" el rubio invocaba a su nuevo monstruo.

Apareció entonces en el campo una pequeña larva de color azul oscuro con unos pequeños cuernos blancos que salían por los costados de su cabeza. el monstruo aparecía en modo de defensa.

**Mist Larva – Reptil/Efecto/Nivel 1/ OSCURIDAD/ ATK-100 DEF-0**

"¡Es hora de pelear!" decía Jaziel mientras chocaba su puño derecho con su palma "¡Stratos, ataca a Devili!"

Al momento de dar la orden Stratos se lanzaba en contra del pequeño demonio en el campo de Casey.

"No tan rápido, activo la carta trampa **"Mist Wall"** y activo su efecto en este mismo instante desterrando a **"Mist Fiend" **en mi mano y con esto puedo redireccionar el ataque de Stratos a otro de mis monstruos" declaraba Casey activando la trampa, la cual mostraba una imagen en donde **Mist Shielder **cubría a **Mist Swordsman **de un ataque de mientras que una pared de niebla se alzaba frente a ambos monstruos, y desterrando una carta de su mano "¡Y elijo a **"Mist Shielder"** como objetivo del ataque!"

La carta trampa expulsó un rayo rojo el cual afecto a Stratos que estaba a punto de atacar a Devili y en cambio hizo que el héroe cambiara de dirección y atacara a Shielder el cual contuvo el ataque.

"Y como Shielder tiene más defensa tu recibes daño" decía Casey con una expresión de seguridad mientras que Jaziel perdía LP.

**Jaziel: 4000 LP 3900 LP**

"Demonios…" decía Jaziel "Mmm… aún tiene cartas en su mano así que lo más seguro es que si vuelvo a atacar redireccione el ataque de nuevo a Shielder…" musitaba el de cabello tricolor.

Casey, por su parte, veía con seriedad a su rival esperando su siguiente movimiento.

* * *

**(Con los espectadores)**

"Vaya, ya comenzaron con las contra estrategias" decía Melissa viendo el duelo con atención.

"Ahora la tienen difícil ambos" decía Christina haciendo que los demás la vieran.

"¿A qué te refieres?" preguntaba Dulce.

"A lo que Chris se refiere es que en este momento ninguno de los dos sabe qué hará el otro, y a la vez los dos quieren seguir con el trayecto actual del duelo" explicaba Jessica.

"Ya entiendo, Jaziel puede seguir con el ataque y hacer que Casey pierda casi toda su mano, sino es que toda; y en cambio Casey quiere proteger a la mayor cantidad de monstruos que pueda para intentar un contragolpe en el siguiente turno" decía Juan con seriedad dejando de lado su actitud despreocupada.

"…"

Mientras, las demás solo veían el duelo con ojo analítico.

* * *

**(De regreso al duelo)**

"En ese caso, Flame Wingman, ataca a Shielder" declaraba Jaziel haciendo que Flame Wingman se lanzara contra el monstruo de Casey.

"…"

Pero Casey no hacía nada para cambiar el ataque.

*Boom*

Y Flame Wingman destruyó a Shielder.

"Ahora el efecto de Flame Wingman se activa con el cual recibirás daño igual al ATK de tu monstruo destruido"

Y el héroe de fusión se ponía frente a Casey mientras que extendía su mano de dragón y expulsaba una llamarada que le dio de lleno al rubio de mechón café.

*Fuush*

"¡Gah!"

**Casey: 3500 LP 2900 LP**

"Bien" decía Jaziel "Con esto termino mi turno"

**Jaziel: 3900 LP – Mano (1)**

**Casey: 2900 LP – Mano (3)**

**Turno 3**

"Aquí voy… ¡robo!" decía Casey sacando su carta y viéndola, abriendo los ojos al ver la carta que había sacado _'¡Aquí esta!'_

**Mano de Casey (2): "Mist Back-Up" y "¿?"**

Jaziel veía la reacción de su amigo/rival y se preparaba.

"Jejeje… llego la hora de ponernos serios" decía Casey con una sonrisa sádica poniendo nervioso a Jaziel "¡Ahora, sacrifico a mi Larva, para poder invocar de manera especial a mi mejor monstruo!"

"Oh rayos…" decía Jaziel con una mirada nerviosa.

"Asciende desde las oscuras profundidades cubiertas por la niebla de la desesperanza" entonaba Casey al momento que una densa capa de niebla aparecía detrás de él y la Larva era envuelta en una esfera de luz y se adentraba a la niebla "Muestra tu superioridad y acaba con todos en tu camino: ¡Aparece, **"Mist Dragon"**!"

Al momento de decir eso Casey tenía su mano levantada mientras sostenía la carta de su monstruo as y detrás de él una silueta comenzaba a tomar forma.

*Grrrr*

Un gruñido se hacía presente y la silueta terminaba de tomar forma mostrando un dragón que estaba parado en sus dos patas traseras y también se podían apreciar unas alas enormes.

* * *

**(Con los espectadores)**

"¡Ahí está!" decía Mónica viendo el duelo.

"El monstruo principal de Casey" decía nerviosa Faye.

"Ahora el duelo se ha vuelto más difícil…" decía con seriedad Juan.

* * *

**(De regreso al duelo)**

"Llego la hora" decía Casey con un tono de voz fuerte.

*¡RAARGH!*

Y el dragón soltaba un enrome gruñido dispersando la niebla y dejando ver su forma completa. Se podría apreciar a un dragón de gran tamaño. Su cuerpo estaba conformado por unas partes de color azul oscuro, la parte superior del torso, los brazos, la zona de la pelvis y la zona de las pantorrillas, así como la cabeza, mientras que los antebrazos, la zona abdominal, el cuello y la zona de los muslos era de un color grisáceo y se veían arrugadas y con una apariencia desnutrida. Los ojos de la criatura eran de color amarillo y tenía unos colmillos y unas garras blancas y que se notaban muy filosas. Un par de cuernos de ternero salían por los costados de su cabeza dándole una apariencia demoniaca y tenía también unas alas que se asemejaban a las de un murciélago y que terminaban por darle un toque más macabro.

**Mist Dragon – Dragón/Efecto/Nivel 8/OSCURIDAD/ ATK-3000 DEF-2500**

"¿Estás listo Jaziel?" preguntaba Casey con seriedad a su rival.

"La verdad es que no…" decía el mencionado viendo con nerviosismo al imponente dragón de su rival.

"Pues que mal" decía Casey "¡Entro a mi fase de batalla!" declaraba el chico rubio.

"Uh oh"

"Ahora, **"Mist Dragon" **ataca a Flame Wingman, ¡Utiliza Garra Brutal de Niebla!"

El monstruo de Casey levantaba el vuelo y se dirigía de manera rápida contra el monstruo de Fusión de Jaziel, mientras que posicionaba su garra hacía atrás tomando impulso.

"Y en este momento se activa el efecto de mi **"Mist Dragon"**: Cuando se enfrenta a un monstruo que haya sido invocado de manera especial gana 200 ATK igual a, en este caso, el nivel del monstruo con el que este batallando, ¡así que mi dragón gana 1200 ATK!"

**Mist Dragon – ATK-3000 4200**

*¡BOOM!*

El monstruo de Casey terminaba por destruir al héroe de Jaziel creando una fuerte explosión la cual afectó al chico de cabello tricolor.

**Jaziel: 3900 LP 1800 LP**

"¡Y ahora, Swordsman ataca a Boost!" Casey extendía su mano mientras daba la orden y su monstruo se lanzaba contra el héroe en modo de defensa del chico de cabello tricolor.

*Boom!*

Y el monstruo de Casey blandía su espada haciéndole un corte a monstruo de Jaziel el cual era destruido.

"Demonios…" susurraba Jaziel viendo como le quedaban solo dos monstruos en su campo contra los tres de Casey.

"Ahora paso a mi segunda fase principal y cambio a Devili a modo de defensa y termino mi turno"

**Jaziel: 1800 LP – Mano (1)**

**Casey: 2900 LP – Mano (1)**

**Turno 4**

"Bien, aquí vamos, robo" decía Jaziel sacando la carta de la parte superior de su mazo.

**Mano de Jaziel (2): "O – Oversoul" y "Necro Gardna"**

'_Mmm… con esto puede aguantar un turno más…' _pensaba Jaziel pensando en su siguiente movida _´Debo ir a la defensiva por ahora´_

"Bien, coloco un monstruo en modo de defensa boca abajo" el chico ponía la carta en su disco de duelo y en el campo aparecía está última.

"Así qué a la defensiva, ¿eh?" cuestionaba Casey con una pequeña sonrisa viendo a su rival.

"¡Y luego activó desde mi mano la carta **"O – Oversoul"** para traer al campo a Neos!"

El chico levantaba la mano mientras activaba el hechizo y de la carta salía despedida una luz hacía el cielo en donde se proyectaba una letra 'O' gigante y luego aparecía un portal morado en el piso por donde salía Neos el cual luego pasaba a ponerse en el campo en modo de defensa.

**Elemental HERO Neos – Guerrero/Normal/Nivel 7/LUZ/ ATK-2500 DEF-2000**

"Ahora activo el efecto de Prisma y está vez voy a enviar al **"Neo-Spacian Aqua Dolphin" **al cementerio y con esto ahora Prisma obtiene el nombre Aqua Dolphin" decía Jaziel mientras que la imagen espectral del monstruo de AGUA aparecía detrás del chico de cabello tricolor. "Y también cambio a Prisma y Stratos a modo de defensa y termino mi turno"

**Jaziel: 1800 LP – Mano (0)**

**Casey: 2900 LP – Mano (1)**

**Turno 5**

"Entonces acabemos con esto, robo" decía Casey sacando su siguiente carta.

**Mano de Casey (2): "Mist Back-Up" y "Mist Omatan*"**

"Perfecto; ¡como controlo al menos dos monstruos **"Mist" **en mi campo, puedo invocar a **"Mist Omatan" **de manera especial en modo de ataque!" Casey invocaba a un nuevo monstruo en el campo.

Aparecía entonces en el campo un monstruo con apariencia similar a la de un chamán. Predominaba el color azul oscuro en el monstruo con lo que parecía ser un traje de cuerpo completo. Tenía varios aros repartidos en los brazos, los tobillos y en el cuello, todos de un color dorado. Tenía también un peto ligero de color negro y sus ojos parecían estar adornados con un antifaz que terminaba de forma puntiaguda.

**Mist Omatan – Lanzador de conjuros/Efecto/Nivel 4/OSCURIDAD/ ATK-1600 DEF-1800**

"Y ahora activo el efecto de Omatan con el cual puedo seleccionar un monstruo **"Mist" **en mi cementerio e invocarlo de manera especial" declaraba Casey mientras que Omatan extendía sus manos y un portal morado aparecía frente al monstruo "Así que ven aquí, ¡**"Mist Shielder"**!"

Y Shielder aparecía en el campo en modo de defensa.

"¡Y activo el efecto de Shielder para traer una carta a mi mano y elijo a **"Mist Mage*"**!"

**Carta agregada: "Mist Mage"**

"Y ahora, sacrifico a Devili y Shielder para invocar al recién agregado Mage" decía Casey mientras un círculo amarillo aparecía debajo de los dos monstruos y luego estos se deshacían en partículas y eran absorbidos por los círculos.

Luego en el campo aparecía un hombre con un traje holgado y cubierto de runas de un color gris y una capa de color negro. Una máscara cubría la parte inferior de la cara del hombre y contrastaban con su color de cabello el cual era rojo, además de ser lacio y mediano. Sostenía un báculo pequeño en su mano derecha el cual contaba con una esfera azul en la parte superior.

**Mist Mage – Lanzador de conjuros/Efecto/Nivel 7/ OSCURIDAD/ ATK-2400 DEF-1700**

"Y ahora se activa el efecto de Mage: cada vez que un monstruo **"Mist" **es invocado a mi lado del campo pongo un contado Niebla en Mage" decía Casey mientras que su monstruo levantaba su báculo y la esfera azul se iluminaba mostrando un número 1 dentro.

"Y ahora; ¡ábrete circuito cubierto por la niebla!" decía Casey levantando la mano y encima de él aparecía una especie de portal con flechas apuntando a ocho direcciones diferentes "Las condiciones de invocación son un monstruo **"Mist"**; coloco a **"Mist Omatan" **en el marcador enlace"

El monstruo de Casey se convertía en un pequeño tornado morado que se elevaba hacía el portal y entraba por la flecha inferior haciendo que está se pusiera roja.

"Invocación Enlace: El poder destructivo que se esconde en la niebla, la garra maligna que se manifiesta y la atraviesa; ¡Link-1, **"Mist Huntress*"**!"

Una mujer de cuerpo atlético aparecía en el campo al frente de los monstruos de Casey. Vestía un traje de cuerpo completo de color negro y ajustado al cuerpo, encima de ciertas partes tenía una armadura delgada las cuales eran la zona del pecho, los antebrazos, las pantorrillas y las manos. Su cabeza estaba descubierta y se podía ver que su piel era de un tono bronceado, así como su cabello el cual era rubio oscuro y estaba peinado en una cola de caballo. Sus ojos eran negros. En su mano izquierda contaba con un aditamento que tenía una garra larga y afilada.

**Mist Huntress – Guerrero/Enlace/Rating de Enlace-1/OSCURIDAD/ ATK-1100 Flechas de Enlace: Abajo**

"Y ahora se activa el efecto de Huntress: Cuando es invocada por Enlace puedo invocar de manera especial desde mi cementerio un monstruo **"Mist" **en su Flecha de Enlace, así que ven regresa al campo Omatan"

Y el recién utilizado Omatan aparecía detrás de Huntress.

"Y con esto se agrega un contador más a Mage" y el báculo del monstruo de Casey se iluminaba un dos aparecía "Y activo el efecto de Mage: Puedo quitar dos contadores niebla de Mage para seleccionar e invocar de manera especial desde mi cementerio un monstruo **"Mist" **así que vuelve al campo, Devili"

Y el pequeño demonio aparecía de nuevo en el campo con una pequeña pirueta.

"Y su efecto se activa con el cual le aumento el ATK a Huntress en 500 puntos"

**Mist Huntress – ATK-1100 1600**

"Y ahora, pasemos a la batalla, ¡Vamos mi dragón, acaba con Neos!"

*¡ROOAR!*

Y el dragón de Casey atacaba a Neos y lo destruía por completo haciendo que Jaziel fuera empujado por la onda causada por el choque.

"Ahora Devili, acaba con Stratos"

*Jijiji*

Y el pequeño demonio atacaba y destruía al héroe de VIENTO.

"Omatan, acaba con Prisma"

*Boom*

"Demonios, solo me queda un monstruo…" decía Jaziel.

"Mage, ataca a su monstruo en modo de defensa"

Y el lanzador de conjuros de Casey atacaba al monstruo boca debajo de Jaziel lanzando una esfera de poder mágico, destruyéndolo de manera rápida y levantando una pequeña cortina de humo que no dejó apreciar al monstruo en cuestión.

"¡Ahora Huntress, ataca a Jaziel de manera directa!" gritaba Casey extendiendo su mano mientras que la cazadora se posicionaba y se lanzaba hacía el chico de cabello tricolor.

*¡Hay!*

"¡Gagh!"

Y el monstruo de Casey terminaba por atacar al Jaziel con corte de su garra el cual dio de lleno en el chico usuario de los héroes.

**Jaziel: 1800 LP 200 LP**

"Llego la hora de acabar con esto; ¡Swordsman ve!"

* * *

**(Con los espectadores)**

"¡Oh no, Jaziel va a perder!" gritaba Melissa viendo como su amigo estaba a punto de perder.

"¡Vamos Casey!" apoyaba Christina al rubio usuario de los monstruos de OSCURIDAD.

* * *

**(De regreso al duelo)**

*¡Ha!*

*Clang*

"Se acabo" decía Casey viendo como su monstruo ataba a Jaziel y levantaba una nube de polvo.

…

"¿Estas seguro?" se escuchaba una voz desde dentro de la nube de polvo.

"¡¿Qué?!" decía Casey sorprendido.

* * *

**(Con los espectadores)**

"¡No puede ser!" decía Jessica molesta.

"¡Pero si ya había perdido!" decía Christina igual de molesta.

"¡Eso es Jaziel!" decía Dulce dando pequeños saltitos mientras que su mechón de cabello rojo se movía como su tuviera vida propia.

"No sé cómo sobreviviste a eso, pero patéale el trasero a Casey" Faye apoyaba a su mejor amigo/amor secreto mientras que comenzaba a calmarse.

"Esto se puso bueno" decía Andrea con una sonrisa viendo epectante.

* * *

**(De regreso al duelo)**

La nube de polvo comenzaba a dispersarse y se podía ver como el monstruo de Casey estaba forcejando intentando golpear a Jaziel el cual mantenía la mirada baja.

"Así que fue por eso…" decía Casey con seriedad entendiendo la situación.

Y es que se podía apreciar como un monstruo, un hombre de largo cabello blanco cubierto por una armadura de tonos negros estaba frente a Jaziel defendiéndolo del ataque.

"Je, gracias al efecto de **"Necro Gardna" **al desterrarlo puedo negar el ataque de uno de tus monstruos" decía Jaziel levantando la mirada mientras que tenía la carta del monstruo entre sus dedos y la mostraba para luego guardarla en su bolsillo trasero del pantalón.

"Mph… te salvaste… por ahora" decía Casey "Bien, termino mi turno poniendo una carta boca abajo"

**Jaziel: 200 LP – Mano (0)**

**Casey: 2900 LP – Mano (0)**

* * *

**(Con los espectadores)**

"Oh rayos, esto no pinta bien…" decía Mónica viendo la situación.

"Casey tiene su campo lleno…" seguía Dulce.

"Y Jaziel no tiene nada ni en su mano ni en su campo…" decía Melissa.

"No se preocupen" decía Juan,

"Siento que algo bueno se aproxima" decía Andrea.

"Tch, aun asi esto no acaba hasta que los LP de alguno llegue a cero" decía Christina.

* * *

**(De regreso al duelo)**

**Turno 6**

'_No tengo cartas ni en la mano ni en el campo…' _pensaba Jaziel _'Jejeje… si no saco algo que me ayude a darle la vuelta… estaré jodido'_

"Aquí vamos… ¡robo!" decía Jaziel mientras sacaba una carta de manera dramática y la veía _'¡Sí!'_

**Mano de Jaziel (1): "Fifth Hope"**

"¡Perfecto, activo la carta **"Fifht Hope" **desde mi mano!" decía Jaziel mientras que levantaba la carta la cual se iluminaba de "¡Con esta carta puedo seleccionar cinco monstruos **"Elemental HERO" **en mi cementerio y barajarlos de regreso a mi mazo y luego puedo robar dos cartas, pero como no controlo alguna otra carta en el campo o en mi mano en este momento puedo robar tres cartas en lugar de dos!"

"Aquí viene" decía Casey para si mismo.

"¡Voy a regresar a Stratos, Boost, Neos, Avian y Burstinatrix de vuelta a mi mazo!" decía Jaziel mientras que los monstruos seleccionados aparecían detrás de Jaziel y luego entraban al mazo convertidos en rayos de luz y después el mazo era barajeado "¡Ahora robo!"

**Cartas robadas: "A Hero Lives", "Miracle Contact" y "Extreme Contact*"**

"Ahora, comienzo activando **"A Hero Lives" **y pago la mitad de mis LP para invocar de manera especial, desde mi mazo, un Héroe de nivel 4 o menor: ¡Así que ven aquí, invoco a Stratos!"

**Jaziel: 200 LP 100 LP**

El héroe de VIENTO aparecía de nuevo en el campo en modo de ataque con una pose con sus brazos cruzados.

"¡Y activo su efecto con el cual traigo de nuevo a Prisma!" decía Jaziel mientras que agregaba al héroe mencionado "Y subsecuentemente lo invoco"

Decía Jaziel mientras que invocaba a Prisma y este aparecía al lado de Stratos.

"Y activo el efecto de Prisma con el cual, esta vez, voy a enviar al **"Neo-Spacian Grand Mole" **al cementerio y ahora Prisma obtiene el nombre de Topo"

Decía Jaziel mientras que la imagen espectral de Topo aparecía detrás de Prisma mientras que a este último le cubría una luz verdosa.

"¡Ahora, aparece circuito que conecta a los mundos!" decía Jaziel mientras que arriba del chico aparecía un portal "Las condiciones de invocación son dos monstruos de efecto, incluyendo un monstruo **"Neo-Spacian"**; coloco a Stratos y a Prisma cuyo nombre es tratado como el de Grand Mole"

Los dos monstruos de Jaziel se volvían pequeños tornados los cuales entraban en dos de las tres flechas inferiores del portal.

"Invocación Enlace: aliado del espacio cuyas alas simbolizan la esperanza; ¡Link-2, **"Neo-Spacian Portal Eagle"***!"

Gritaba Jaziel mientras que del portal aparecía un águila con características únicas entre las cuales destacaban una armadura blanca en la parte trasera de sus alas, en su torso y en su cabeza a manera de visor. Tenía una mirada afilada.

**Neo-Spacian Portal Eagle – Bestia alada/Enlace/Rating de Enlace-2/VIENTO/ATK-1000 Flechas de Enlace: Abajo a la izquierda, Abajo**

"Y ahora activo **"Extreme Contact" **desde mi mano: pagando la mitad de mis LP puedo enviar al cementerio, desde mi mazo, los materiales de fusión listados en un **"Elemental HERO" **de fusión que incluya a Neos como material de fusión invocarlo de manera especial desde mi mazo" explicaba Jaziel "¡Así que envío a Neos y a Dark Panther para invocar al **"Elemental HERO Dark Neos" **en modo de ataque!"

**Jaziel: 100 LP 50 LP**

**Elemental HERO Dark Neos – Guerrero/Fusión/Nivel 7/OSCURIDAD/ ATK-2500 DEF-2000**

Detrás de Portal Eagle aparecía el monstruo de fusión.

"Así que tus Neos de fusión, ¿eh?" decía Casey "Regresan al final del turno a tu mazo extra, así que si quieres hacer algo debe ser si o si ahora"

"No te preocupes por eso Casey, el duelo terminará en este turno" decía confiado Jaziel haciendo que el rubio adoptara una expresión molesta.

"Jo… ¿en serio?" decía Casey "¿Y cómo planea acabar el duelo?" preguntaba de manera retadora.

"Con esto" contestaba Jaziel teniendo la última carta de su mano entre sus dedos "¡Activo **"Miracle Contact" **con la cual puedo devolver a mi mazo desde mi mano, campo o cementerio los materiales de fusión listados en un Héroe de fusión que requiera a Neos como material!"

Decía Jaziel mientras que la zona del cementerio en su disco de duelo se iluminaba.

"¡Regresaré a Neos y Air Hummingbird a mi mazo e invoco a **"Elemental HERO Air Neos" **en modo de ataque!"

Gritaba Jaziel levantando su mano hacía el cielo por donde comenzaba a descender el héroe alado y terminaba colocándose al lado de Dark Neos.

* * *

**(Con los espectadores)**

"¡Aquí está!" decía emocionada Faye.

"¡El as de Jaziel!" secundaba Dulce.

"Ahora si las cosas se pondrán divertidas" terminaba de decir Melissa mientras que los demás espectadores veían con interés lo que llegara a pasar a continuación.

* * *

**(De vuelta al duelo)**

"Al fin aparece tu monstruo insignia" decía Casey.

"Si, con esto ahora las cosas se pondrán verdaderamente serias" decía Jaziel con una sonrisa mientras que veía a monstruo preferido y este le devolvía la mirada asintiendo y recibiendo la misma respuesta de parte del chico de cabello tricolor.

**Elemental HERO Air Neos – Guerrero/Fusión/Nivel 7/VIENTO/ ATK-2500 DEF-2000**

"Aun así, si se llega a enfrentar a mi **"Mist Dragon" **no tendrá oportunidad"

"Puede que sí, ¿Pero acaso te olvidas de la habilidad de Air Neos?" preguntaba de manera retadora Jaziel "Cuando tus puntos de vida son mayores que los míos la diferencia se agrega al ATK de Air Neos"

Al momento de decir eso un aura verde envolvía al héroe favorito de Jaziel.

**Jaziel: 50 LP; Casey: 2900 LP – Diferencia de 2850 LP.**

**Elemental HERO Air Neos – ATK-2500 5350**

"Demonios…" decía Casey viendo el aumento de ATK.

"¡Pero la cosa no acaba ahí, pues ahora activo el efecto de Dark Neos con el cual selecciono a tu dragón y ahora su efecto queda negado!"

"¡¿Qué?!" exclamaba Casey viendo a su monstruo el cual parecía adoptar un tono más grisáceo.

"Y con eso es un problema menos" decía orgulloso Jaziel.

"Grrr…" gruñía Casey "Bueno, no importa, aun cuando llegarán a pelear todavía podría aguantar el embate" decía el rubio.

"Tal vez, pero para eso está Portal Eagle"

"¿Eh?" decía Casey.

"Activo el efecto de Portal Eagle: ¡puedo desterrar cualquier cantidad de monstruos **"Neo-Spacian" **desde mi cementerio y seleccionar un monstruo que controle mi adversario y este pierde 500 ATK por cada monstruo desterrado!"

*Awk*

El monstruo Enlace de Jaziel extendía las alas mientras que un aura blanca lo iluminaba y un portal morado aparecía delante del monstruo.

"¡Y destierro a Grand Mole, Glow Moss, Dark Panther y Aqua Dolphin y elijo a tu **"Mist Dragon"**!" decía Jaziel mientras que las figuras espectrales de los cuatro monstruos aparecían desde el portal y se lanzaban hacia el dragón de Casey bajando sus puntos de ATK.

**Mist Dragon – ATK-3000 1000**

"Maldición…" decía Casey viendo con nerviosismo como la situación había cambiado.

"Y ahora, con el efecto de tu dragón negado y ano hay peligro de que Air Neos se enfrente a él así que… ¡es hora de pelear!" decía Jaziel chocando sus puños "¡Batalla: Air Neos, ataca a **"Mist Dragon"**; Wing Strike!

Jaziel gritaba al momento de que una versión espectral de sí mismo aparecía delante de él y esta se mezclaba con el Héroe alado al momento de que esté último se lanzaba contra el dragón de Casey.

*¡Hoaah!* gritaba Air Neos mientras se dirigía volando hacía **"Mist Dragon" **a una velocidad vertiginosa y el monstruo de Casey, aún debilitado y con su efecto negado, preparaba su garra para recibir al héroe de VIENTO.

*¡Groaar!*

Y el dragón de Casey daba un zarpazo mientras que Air Neos respondía con un golpe y se podía apreciar como una onda expansiva era despedida por el encuentro entre los dos monstruos as.

"¡Vamos!" gritaba Jaziel mientras parecía que él también estaba forcejando.

"¡Incluso si pierdo me iré con la cabeza en alto y peleando hasta el final!" respondía Casey mientras una imagen espectral del rubio aparecía a su lado y entraba en **"Mist Dragon" **y Casey repetía el movimiento de su monstruo.

En el encuentro entre los dos monstruos el escenario cambiaba mostrando un escenario negro en donde luego se superponían las imágenes de Jaziel y Casey quienes forcejeaban como si fueran los que se estuvieran enfrascando en la pelea.

"¡Acaba con esto Air Neos!" gritaba Jaziel.

*¡HA!*

Y luego de ese grito el héroe ponía más fuerza y el dragón de Casey comenzaba a convertirse en partículas de luz mientras retrocedía.

¡!

Y con un último empuje Air Neos terminaba por destruir en su totalidad al dragón y seguía su trayectoria pasando al lado de Casey el cual solo se quedo estático cuando el héroe alado se detuvo a unos metros detrás del rubio de mechón castaño.

"Se acabo" decía con simpleza Jaziel cerrando los ojos.

**Casey: 2900 LP 0 LP**

**¡Jaziel gana!**

* * *

**(Con los especetadores)**

"¡SÍ!" gritaban Melissa, Dulce y Faye felices por la victoria de su amigo de cabello tricolor.

"Vaya duelo, fue muy entretenido" decía Juan mientras que Mónica y Andrea asentían satisfechos por el duelo que habían visto.

"Demonios, Casey perdió" Christina decía algo desanimada.

"Si, pero fue un buen duelo" le respondía Jessica con tranquilidad.

Luego de decir esto los chicos procedían a acercarse a donde estaban los dos rivales que recién terminaron su duelo.

* * *

**(De regreso con Jaziel y Casey)**

"Sigh… perdí" decía Casey mientras que una mano aparecía en su campo de visión y levantaba la vista encontrándose con Jaziel.

"Fue un muy buen duelo Casey, siempre me haces sacar lo mejor de mí" decía el chico de cabello tricolor con una sonrisa.

El rubio le devolvía la sonrisa mientras que tomaba la mano de su amigo y esté le ayudaba a levantarse.

"La próxima vez será diferente, te aseguro que te venceré" decía Casey con una pequeña sonrisa retadora.

"Lo estaré esperando con ansías" contestaba Jaziel también con una sonrisa retadora.

"¡Chicos!" ambos se giraban al ver como se acercaban los demás.

"¡Fue un duelo increíble!" decía Dulce dando pequeños saltitos una vez que habían llegado al lado de los dos chicos.

"Gracias Dulce"

"Gracias"

Contestaban Jaziel y Casey con este ultimo volviendo a su actitud seria de siempre.

"Bueno, creo que lo mejor será que nos vayamos, mañana será la ceremonia de graduación y hay que estar frescos para ello" decía Juan viendo a los demás los cuales asentían.

Dicho esto, el grupo de diez se encaminaba directo hacía la residencia que compartían mientras se formaban duplas y tercias en donde hablaban amenamente entre ellos.

"Oigan, ¿a quién le tocaba hacer la cena hoy?" preguntaba Dulce mientras que su estómago comenzaba a sonar.

"Siempre con hambre cachetes de ardilla…" decía Christina con burla.

*Grrr*

Hasta que el propio estómago de la pelirroja hacía un ruido más fuerte que el de la pelinegra de mechón rojizo.

"¿Decías?" Jessica con un tono burlón molestaba a su mejor amiga.

"…" la pelirroja tuvo la decencia de sonrojarse mientras los demás se reían levemente.

"Yo prepararé la cena" se ofrecía Casey haciendo que tanto Jessica como Christina se emocionaran por poder probar la comida del chico que les gusta, aunque no lo demostraran.

Y así los chicos seguían su camino, salvo por Jaziel quien se detuvo un momento y veía hacía el cielo el cual comenzaba a tornarse de color naranja.

"¿Jaziel qué ocurre?" preguntaba Faye parándose al lado de su amigo.

"Nada Faye, nada, solo pensando en lo que puede pasar de ahora en adelante" contestaba Jaziel "Me siento emocionado por lo que viene" decía con una sonrisa el chico sonrojando a la peli-naranja.

"¡OIGAN CHICOS, DENSE PRISA QUE TENEMOS HAMBRE!" gritaba de repente Dulce.

"¡Tú eres la que tiene hambre troglodita!" le contestaba Faye gritando también, pero luego se giraba para ver a Jaziel "Vamos Jaziel" la chica decía con una sonrisa radiante.

"Vamos" asentía Jaziel mientras Faye comenzaba a caminar y el chico veía una última vez hacía el cielo.

'_¿Qué habrá sido ese sueño que tuve?'_se preguntaba el chico.

"Siento que será importante en el futuro…" susurraba para si mismo mientras aceleraba el paso para alcanzar a sus amigos.

Y así comienzan las aventuras de la nueva generación.

¿Qué clases de retos les esperan?

¡Descúbranlo en el próximo capítulo!

…

…

…

…

…

* * *

**¡Fiuuh!**

**Bien, aquí termina el segundo capítulo de este fic de "Yu-Gi-Oh!"**

**Espero que les haya gustado y bueno me gustaría saber su opinión con respecto al duelo que se dio ya que es la primera vez que escribo uno, así que me gustaría escuchar sus opiniones sobre si puedo mejorar en algo.**

**Y bueno, no está de más decir que aparecerán muchas cartas originales creadas por mí, y lo siguiente que publicaría en los fics de "Yu-Gi-Oh!" luego de un capítulo en donde aparezcan cartas nuevas sería una actualización con las cartas nuevas que debuten junto con el efecto original completo. Y cuando se requiera la explicación de algún arquetipo nuevo que haya hecho su debut.**

**También quiero mencionar que el arquetipo de los "Elemental HERO" recibirán soporte Synchro, Xyz, Link, Pendulum y un nuevo método de invocación que tengo pensado. Otros arquetipos tendrán también soporte nuevo en esté fic.**

**Y por último, el nombre de las cartas las dejaré en inglés. Es que hay muchas que suenan genial en inglés y me es fácil escribirlas en inglés.**

**Bueno, ya saben como funciona esto, si tienen alguna duda, sugerencia o simplemente quieren hablar pues pueden dejarme un review o enviarme un PM y yo con gusto los atenderé.**

**¡Los leo después!**


End file.
